1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement of bearings for a plurality of torque transmission elements.
2. Description of Background Art
FIG. 3 of Japanese Patent No. 3,039,168 discloses a structure for bearings in which a plurality of power transmission shafts are linked to each other and are arranged to be substantially parallel to each other for rotatably supporting the respective power transmission shafts via the bearings respectively.
This technology has a structure in which the respective bearings are mounted to wall portions which support the bearings from both sides, so that the respective bearings are partly overlapped when viewed in an axial view.
However, in the structure of bearings as described above, although the center distance between the power transmission shafts can be reduced, since the bearings which are overlapped with each other in an axial view are mounted to the wall portion from the opposite directions, the assembly of a unit including these bearings may present problems. When considering maintenance of the bearings or the like by disassembling the unit, since the structure of the wall portions is complicated, the maintenance may present problems.